


Jedi Vs. Sith: Ben Solo’s Guide To The Force

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Compliant, Documentation, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, History, Jedi Ben Solo, Likely Not Compliant With The Upcoming High Republic Series, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Bigotry, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo’s documentation of Jedi history, and his perspective on it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I had for some time. I hope you enjoy, um, Ben’s hot takes on things.

* * *

Introduction 

I’ll be honest, there’s a whole variety of reasons I’m doing this. 

For starters, I need something to show Poe someday. I should have started it earlier, but I thought that my scribblings from when I was a kid wouldn’t exactly work. They were pretty imperfect as they were. Uncle Luke tried to explain everything, and I interpreted things...imperfectly. As younglings do. 

Honestly, it’s kind of not the full story, everything I’m doing. I don’t even know if I’m going to go chronologically or anything. I don’t know if I’ll go in whatever strikes my fancy. 

I know I just like to write things. I like to take notes, remember stuff that could have been better, just remember things in general. It’s a good way to keep track of what happens. 

Poe, if you’re reading this by any chance...welcome to the madness. I hope I can at least make it entertaining.   
  
---


	2. Being Offended Is Not A Good Reason To Start A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben recaps Xendor’s story — where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will admit for the stuff I didn’t read, I’ll be consulting Wookieepedia pages. Don’t @ me.

* * *

Being Offended Is Not A Good Reason To Start A War 

Well, we might as well start from the beginning? According to the old Jedi texts, everything was nice and happy. Then some moof-milker named Xendor started asking questions and things decided to go to hell. 

It’s not like Xendor was really a bad person. What’s pretty disconcerting is that he was actually a really nice (ish. I mean, you have to have some degree of a mean streak in you to be a Dark Sider) person who just decided that, “Hey, wouldn’t it be cool if the other Force traditions could just coexist peacefully? Wait, why are you glaring at me like I farted in the Temple? Guys!”

No, seriously; he had to leave just because he wanted to study Bogan (that’s another name for the Dark Side of the Force. Okay, maybe Xendor was kind of naive, but the Council could have just given him the Why Evil Is Not A Toy speech and said they were okay with the other stuff) and other Force techniques outside the Jedi. I mean, maybe thinking nothing could possibly go wrong studying the Bogan was a stupid idea, but the other stuff is pretty sound. (Does it count as racism when you’re talking about a different segment of the Force?) 

I guess it doesn’t help that Xendor reminds me a little bit of Uncle Luke. I can’t ever tell Uncle Luke that to his face, but he really does seem to have that same restlessness, that same feeling like something isn’t really right here. 

Apparently Xendor approached the Council to help focus on the Academy that focused on the Bogan (and somehow, the word “Bogan” doesn’t sound as intimidating as the word “Dark Side”). I can imagine the Council’s reaction was exactly what you’d expect. 

So Xendor made his own Academy. It was basically a mish-mash of different traditions, different techniques; the messed up thing is that Xendor didn’t even attack first. The Council, somehow Deeply Offended By The Existence of the Legions of Lettow Even Though They’d Mostly Kriffed Off And Stayed In Their Hyperspace Lane, decided, “We're going to war because these people Offended Us.” And stang, Xendor was even trying to avoid bloodshed by taking the war to Ossus, and warning the Republic only to be ignored. 

Stang, why am I feeling sorry for this guy? I can’t really help it. He seemed like he was trying to avoid anything awful and things went pear-shaped anyway. Honestly, is this just how the Jedi Order reacted to things that Personally Offended Them? (I hope I never Personally Offend my uncle, though he probably wouldn’t declare war on me) 

Did I mention he had a girlfriend? Her name was Arden, and she and Xendor were kind of a battle couple type. She didn’t die; Xendor did, and she later got knocked unconscious (I wonder if death would have been more merciful for her). Stang, if I ever got separated from you like that, Poe, I’d probably go a bit nuts. 

Platonically. Yeah.   
  
---


End file.
